


And so the Queen and King Meet

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Adventures, Characters progressively getting closer to eachother, Darkness, Dreams, Fun, Gen, Nightmares, Supporting eacother through hard times, Visions, family matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: SPOILERS* if you haven't seen the end of season 2 for The Secret Saturdays, when they go to Antarctica, then DON'T read this.* Anyhow, Jade and Zak are friends and end up possibly becoming much closer when evil strikes them both. Old enemies, old friends, and new dangers arise when Tarakudo starts to mess with Zaks head, and Jade starts falling under his evil influences.





	1. Second times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so bare with me on this one. It will take place in both universes, considering they have a lot in common, and have enough differences to work it out, it should be ok. If you see a problem or a loop hole somewhere, like making it impossible to not be in the same world, let me know. Doesn't mean I will delete the story, but if it's a conflict then I can rearrange a few things. And I honestly would like to know if I've missed anything.
> 
> Anyways, for you to understand this story, you must understand that the Chans and the Saturdays have already met and had an adventure before (which I am just to lazy to write it) but I will give you the summary and if someone wants to actually turn it into a story then just tell me so I can read it when your done cause that would be cool. Anyways the summary is the story pretty much. Oh and this takes place before they know about Zaks being Kur and sometime during the fourth season with the Oni masks, you can make up whatever object (like the masks or the talismans or whatever) and bad guys you want I don't care; this is just to set up my story. But the Saturdays don't know about Jade being Queen once. That is kind of a secret that the Chans don't like talking about.
> 
> : Jade had met Zak while she (as always) disobeyed Jackie and hitched a ride on the adventure, but she got off on the wrong stop. She ran into Zak while he was looking out to the ocean with his arms crossed and the wind blowing, waiting for the air ship. They had conversed and realized that both of them actually believed the others stories about their crazy lives and became friends. She asked the Saturdays if they could give her a lift to the location she needed to be, and they got there before Jackie did, but not before the bad guys. Jade fought them with the help of the Saturdays and won and called in for Captain Black to take the badys away. Jackie and Uncle finally arrived and met the Saturdays and thanked them for their help. Zak is sad to see Jade go, but his mom comments "hmmm, I don't know, I have a feeling we'll see them again some day." And Zak smiles at the thought of having another friend his own age.
> 
> That's it. Do what you want with it. I just had the idea, but wanted to take it further into my own terms. If you know my stories by now, you know my fetish with darkness stuff. And you will probably like where this is going. Well, see you at the end of the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays or Jackie Chan adventures. So don't sue me.

Second times a charm

With the Chans

Jade was already having a bad enough day as it was, this just added to it. She was lying on the forest ground half dazed from being thrown down so hard. She was thinking about how wrong this mission for the Oni mask had been going, and how Tarakudo was hurting her loved ones. It made her angry to no end that she was so helpless and weak against him. 'If only I had some onions'. She chuckled to herself at the thought.

"Ah, chuckling at the sight of pain, that seems very promising my Queen." Tarakudo remarked while floating closer to her. She sat up immediately and scooted away as fast as she could, though it didn't do much good cause she ran into a tree, successfully giving herself even more of a headache then before.

"Owhh, huh as if! Now let them go!" She yelled.

"Huh, such a shame that they have poisoned you in such a way. But in your current pathetic state, what do you think you can do to make me stop?" He grinned at her evilly.

"Um, I I I will…. Uh," she stuttered and started to tremble some as he got closer and started to glow.

With the Saturdays

"Aughghhg!" Zak yelped as his mom hurled him to the floor. They had been practicing together more now that he was a main target for the other scientists. "Why do you have to throw me so hard? What happened to motherly love?" He complained as he sat up rubbing his head and feeling for a lump and soon to be headache.

"Sorry kiddo, but the other scientist won't be that easy on you. You got to be prepared to handle a few knocks to the head and know how to recover quickly in order to get away." She replied while holding a hand out for him to pick him up.

"I know I know, but why can't I go on the offensive for once? I mean, yeah I don't want to hurt them," even though they seem pretty intent on hurting me he thought silently, " but I'm kinda getting sick of learning how to only be a coward, no offence."

She put a hand on her chin, and let out a sigh. "Zak, sweety, you know that that will only make them think you are evil, it will not change their minds. But, if you really want to learn to go on the offensive, I suggest you find another teacher, because I'm not teaching my soon to be 12 year old son how to do a vipers hold. And I don't think your father will either." She smiled and rustled his hair as he pouted, knowing full well that he couldn't fine one on his own. "How about next session you try not to fall and then I might think about it." She smirked, knowing that he couldn't beat her, but at least it would fuel his spirits and make him take these sessions of self defense a little more seriously.

He smiled at her. "Deal." Then they both went to see what Doc was up to.

"So what's the 411 on the activity in Guatemala?" Zak asked.

"The 411 has changed to another location. Right now I'm looking at some reports about strange people and floating masks in Siberia. They have been coming in for the last 30 minutes." Drew looked at the reports, and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe this is magic? I mean come on, you can't use special effects for a crime like that!" She stated while pointing to one of the pictures. Doc grunted.

"I don't think so, but we are gonna find out." He set the coordinates to the location, and they were off, neither of them noticing the way Zak had been staring at the picture of the head like he was in a trance until he fell on his butt when the propulsion started.

With the Chans

Ha! I'm going to show her how much stronger she is with darkness and she will be queen once more! Tarakudo started to glow and was about to envelop Jade in a shroud of darkness, that is until she threw rocks and made a dirt cloud to distract him. She got up and ran despite not being able to see straight very well due to her many hits to the head. She was going through the shrubs, but then she heard Tarakudo's roar of outrage for loosing her, so she sped up as much as she could until she tripped on a root. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the hard forest ground but instead felt two small arms catch her.

"Hey, are you ok?" She heard a concerned, yet familiar voice, ask. She unsquezed her eyes to look up and see none other then Zak Saturday smiling at her.

"Ummm…" She stumbled on her words, not sure if she was hallucinating from all the hits or if he somehow was really there. But then an idea came to her head.

"Hey, do you have any onions?"

"Huh?" He gave off a look of absolute confusion, but went with it. "Uh yeah, on the aircraft, why?"

"Just trust me." So they went back to the airship. He found some and they went back to where Tarakudo, and now the Saturdays, were fighting for Jackie and Uncle, (who where currently still tied up on a large tree and in pain from the weights on their legs)

"So what's the plan?" Zak asked.

"We get Tarakudo's attention and…"

"Tara what now?"

"The big fat floating head, anyways, we get his attention and throw these at his face. If it hits then we can poor the potion on our hands and hope one of us will be able to get to the mask and pull it off of its wearer, if not, just keep throwing the onions at him until one hits, unless that is, he takes them away with his telepathic powers, then just hit him with whatever you got. Ok." She sounded so confident, but he was completely dumbfounded. He just nodded his confused head.

"So basically we just need to get the heads focus on one of us and not on the controlled person… right?"

"Huh, yes, now to your position." Jade replied pointing at the other side of the shrubs.

"Ok, right." Zak ran to the other side of the opening. He wasn't sure what he was doing exactly, but he sure loved the action and that it wasn't anything to do with him being Kur. He also loved the way Jade took control and was so exhilarated by having a plan and being able to help, and not having to stand on the sidelines or run away. She's so cool, kinda like Wadi. He blushed at the thought. No, she was nothing like Wadi, Jade was on a completely different scale; and that's what excited Zak when he was with her, it's also what he liked about her the most.

When he got to the other side he waited until his parents were out of the way and threw an onion. It missed the head, but it got his attention.

"Uh oh." He ran but apparently the head had seen him already and headed his way.

"Come out come out wherever you are, insolent little boy." Tarakudo smiled and turned to a shrub that had white hair sticking out of it. "Gotcha."

"No," Zak jumped out of the shrub and pointed his claw at Tarakudo activating his powers. "I've got you!" He tried to get into Tarakudo's head, but found that he wasn't a cryptid. Tarakudo recognized the strange feeling of Zaks powers, and suddenly realized who he was dealing with.

"Ohohoohhoh," He chuckled with delight. "So it's you Kur. I must say it's been a while since we have come face to face. And you have inhabited a small child. Hmmm, it seems children are our hope for the future these days. Darkness seems to run through them much easier then adults and they seem to have more aptitude for evil and creativity then some of the generals even have. Surly you have found this out as well, haven't you?" Zak gave him a weird/annoyed face, but then tried to hit him with his claw, but it went through.

"Sorry, that's not my name, and I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hmmm. It seems you have his powers but not his mind. Oh this is fascinating. Let's see if I can't jog your memory." He used Zaks connection, which Zak was still trying, to get into Zak's head. Zak froze as the symbol of Kur formed in his eyes and he started seeing things from the past, Kur's past.

Drew say the enemy confronting Zak and started to go towards them and yell Zaks name, but he didn't seem to be hearing her. Jade suddenly came running by her and gave her what looked like half a bag of onions from her kitchen stating, "throw theses at the floating head and you'll stop whatever he's doing." and then she just continued running towards the shadow things they were fighting.

She did notice that Jades hands were glowing for some reason, but went to go help Zak instead, with…. Onions.

She did as Jade said and the head howled in pain, then floated to an unseen location. Then she ran up to Zak and shook him until his powers turned off and he blinked a few times. "Huh, huh where am I?"

"Zak what happened? What was he doing to you?" she asked, extremely worried. "Uh, nothing, I think. He just showed me some images from a long time ago, when Kur was in power." Drew's eyes widened. "He, he knew about Kur?! How, I mean, that's not…."

"No time to explain mom, Jade needs our help rescuing her uncles'."

"Fine, but we will discuss this later." So they ran to where she said her unlcels' were being hung at. But they ran into some more trouble with shadowkan again. But suddenly when they were about two minutes into getting their butts kicked, the shadowkan disappeared and shortly after that, Doc and Jade came running towards them with a creepy looking mask in Jades hands.

"We took care of the criminals; they are tied up and ready to go back to section 13ns prison." Doc stated happily. Jade just stood there with a big old grin on her face.

"Have you guys got Uncle and Jackie down yet?" But then she realized they weren't there so she took off running to where she knew they were. The Saturdays were close behind her when she stopped, and started to climb the tree they were hanging in.

"Let us down gently Jade, I don't think we will survive a fall like this with this much weight on our feet!" Jackie called.

"Well duh." Was Jades only response. The Saturdays were already making a soft landing spot for them with twigs and branches from the surrounding trees. None of them realized that Tarakudo had come back, and Jade didn't see him and she was almost to the branch she needed to be at to reach the rope.

The only one who saw him was Zak and he tried to yell at her, but she was too high up to hear him. So he used his claw to grab a branch near her and bring himself up there. She noticed the claw and was wondering what Zak was doing until she heard a rustle in the branches next to her and saw Tarakudo staring at her from behind the branches. "Ahahahaaha" She scream as he enveloped her in a shroud of darkness. She quickly grabbed onto the trunk of the tree for support while she was trying to stop shuddering from the darkness filling her body. Zak was there within a minute and tried hitting the head again but it didn't work, instead Tarakudo just moved away. He then tried to get Jade out of there. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to get her secured enough that he could jump off and use the claw to lower them down. "Hahahahaha! Kur, your efforts are futile, she will succumb to the power of darkness again, much like your little host will as well." Tarakudo stated while making the shroud bigger. Zak became engulfed in it as well, and started doing about the same thing as Jade was. He felt the power rushing through him, felt the exhilaration, the completeness the darkness was making him feel. Suddenly, it was all gone, and the sudden loss mad him and Jade pass out.

"Got him!" Drew shouted excitedly while Tarakudo flew away with half a bag of onions stuck to his face, for good hopefully. Zak and Jade fell into the patch of branches they had set up, and they were completely unconscious.

"What do you think he was doing to them?" Doc asked while picking them up and moving them away from the spot where the uncles' were about to land.

"I don't know, but judging from what Zak told me earlier, it's not good." Then she threw her sword at the tree a couple of times but it wasn't high enough. Doc set the children down.

"Here, let me have a try." He used his hand with the glove on it and the sword finally cut the rope and the uncles' came tumbling down. When they were down they all went to the spacecraft with Jade and Zak and laid them down in the infirmary. Both seemed restless and were tossing and turning under their blankets. Uncle, Jackie Doc, and Drew were discussing things and exchanging info with one another when Zak started mumbling "one, separated, one." And Jade was doing something similar but different words, and what seemed to be like hissing. "No, thousands, obey, don't take it!" They were still tossing and turning, and the longer it kept up the more worried the adults got about them.

"We could try electoschock thereapy." Doc suggested. They all gave him a 'seriously' look. "What? It could be a minor one and it would just be enough for them to get their heart rates back to normal."

"But it could also put Zak on the edge or mess with his powers. We can't risk that." Drew stated.

"And besides, magic must defeat magic!" Uncle screeched.

"Uh yeah, sure." Doc grumbled. They were all so caught up in the discussion that none of them realized that Jade, in her tossing and turning, was slightly blue for about 15 seconds, and that her tattoo had re-appeared on her ankle for that short time. No, they never noticed it, and that would later become their most grievous mistake.


	2. Don't you remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so to start things off with, I'm so sorry if that last chapter was really bad detail wise. I know I rushed it a lot cause I just wanted the main idea down. This one will hopefully be a lot better because there is no fighting in it. Oh and you probably want to re-read the first chapter, cause I did edit it, no big changes or anything, just grammar stuff and small line changes. Nothing you can't live without so yeah. Thanks!
> 
> **oh and Toruh was brought in to help out, but do keep in mind that the Satrudays have been going through a hard time and what happened to Zak when he was helping Jade has them extremely worried, so they are going to be acting a little ooc in this chapter, and the fact that they were fighting with (primarily Uncle) about what to do with the kids and how all of these things happened. I didn't know how to fit all of that in exactly, so I kinda just explained it through Toruh. Sorry about that. Just know that they were all fighting and Toruh finally got his word in.

Don't you remember?

Jade was just coming to, with a splitting headache. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she was pretty sure it wasn't good. She looked around and found she was on a bed of some kind, kinda like a hospital. That scared her a little bit, her mind started racing.

'What happened to me? Am I in sector 13? Did I break something? Owwnw my head!' She started to grab her head in pain. Then she started hearing a moaning on the other side of her curtain. She opened it to see Zak Saturday.

'What? What is he doing here?! Man, I really must have hit my head. Owow' She felt around her head, and sure enough she did feel some bumps and assumingly bruises. She even felt a few stitches. 'Ahahghgh, at least I know where my pounding headache came from now. But, what was I doing?' She wondered, trying to remember what it was but every time she tried her head would just hurt even more.

Zak started to stir and eventually opened his eyes to find himself in the medical bay. He tried to sit up but he was greeted with a pounding headache. "Ahahagaha!" he moaned and half growled.

"So, you woke up with a pounding headache too huh?" He heard someone say from beside him. He looked up to find Jade Chan in the next bed over. 'What the heck? When did she get here?' He wasn't sure what had happened, all he knew was that he needed some painkiller pronto.

"Uh, yeah, um, do you know what happened to me by any chance?" When she shook her head no and then rubbed her temples he figured out what her comment had meant. He got up, and navigated himself to the cupboards and got out two glasses and a bottle. He filled the glasses with water and then shook out six pills. He came back over to Jade and handed her three. "You're my age right? These should be a strong enough dose for the both of us." She sat up again and took the three pills and glass of water.

"Actually I'm a like 10 months younger then you, but I think I'll take the extra dosage." They both took the medicine and went back to lying down in their own beds, waiting for it to kick in. "So," Jade started. "Do you remember anything that happened? Cause I'm drawing a total blank."

Zak answered, "No, not at all. But I would like to know…. I have a very weird feeling it wasn't good." Jade was surprised to hear him say that.

"Really?! That is so weird cause I do too! I mean I can't explain it, I just get this really bad vibe whenever I try to think about it." Zak raised his eyebrow in curiosity. It was awfully weird that they both woke up with headaches, both got the same weird feeling and neither of them had any recollection of what happened.

-With Tarakudo-

"Hmmm, that pesky white haired woman got me again!" Tarakudo complained, he didn't take it well that he was interrupted twice and lost his queen AND Kur. This failure stung worse then the last ones from the Chans. He was only content with it this time because one thing actually turned out right; he finally got his spell on Jade. And as a bonus, Kur's host was also affected. "Yes, soon enough, I will have my queen back, and maybe even have an old friend back too." He chuckled darkly.

"Umm boss, if this boy is as powerful as you say he is, then why would he help you?" Chow said. Then finch said, "And doesn't he have his own world to conquer?"

Tarakudo was shocked, they actually had brains that worked. He thought for a few minutes, "Hmmm." Then he remembered. Ah yes, maybe if they actually survived the years since then, they might be of some assistance to me.

"Boys, we're going on a little field trip." Tarakudo stated with great pleasure.

-Back with Zak and Jade-

"So that's the last thing you remember huh?" Jade asked Zak. They were trying to figure out what happened together so they started telling each other the last solid memory each of them had.

"Yeah, more or less I just remember my mom throwing me to the ground during one of our self defense sessions. Then dad said there was activity in Siberia, and after that I think I remember throwing onions for some reason, but I'm not sure." They were both lying down still because of their headaches, but were getting more into the memories the more they talked about them.

"Well, the onions must have been Tarakudo. Otherwise, I have no idea what you would be doing with them either. And my last solid memory was trying to figure out how to get Jackie and uncle down without hurting them before shadowkhan started attacking me and I ran off into the forest…. I think I did see Tarakudo at some point, but I don't remember what happened." Jade was trying to connect the dots but wasn't sure how her and Zak got tangled up in…..

"Oh yeah!" She suddenly exclaimed, startling Zak a little.

"What, did you remember something else?" Then suddenly Jades face turned red and she turned the other way and said,

"Uh, no nothing, never mind, false alarm." She started rambling.

"Well, if we can't remember anything else then how about playing the ketchup game huh? It's pretty clear that the Tarakudo thing is important in all of this and I have plenty to tell you about what's new in my life." He said with a small smile. He was pretty sure he didn't have time earlier with whatever it was they were doing to talk about all the craziness he's been going through with being Kur and everything.

"Ok so who's first?" She said, the blush finally going away.

"Probably me. It's gotten pretty crazy lately." Then Zak started into the story of how he found out where his powers really came from.

-With the parents- (which this is going on a little before they wake up)

The adults were playing the ketchup game already because otherwise they wouldn't be able to help each other. But theirs wasn't going as smoothly as Zak's and Jade's was.

"Well, actually Jade might have a similar problem." Toruh stated. Everyone, even Jackie and Uncle gave him strange looks. So he explained.

"Well, do you remember when the Monks thought that I was the 'Chosen One' and said that I had great power?" Jackie and Uncle nodded their heads.

"But that was a fluke, they messed up cause it wasn't you." Jackie stated.

"Yes, that may be true, but they said they had located his spirit at our household. And that you were his protector." He explained, but Jackie and Uncle just seemed lost.

"Huh." Toruh sighed; he figured it was obvious by now.

"Well maybe they got the right household, but the wrong person. Haven't you ever wondered why Jade was able to summon the walking staff that was said to be the 'Great Ones' with such ease during the fight? And how she is so young but can handle large amounts of power fairly well? I figured she might be the one that they were looking for, not me." Jackie and Uncle seemed stunned; they had never considered it before.

They both gave each other looks and then Jackie asked, "Are you sure Toruh? I mean she can be kinda, well not like what they describe him to be at all."

Then Doc butted in and said something about irresponsibility and Uncle started yelling about 'magic must defeat magic!' and the arguing was starting all over again.

Toruh was getting sick of this. All he's heard from the audults since he was called here was 'well he did this' or 'well she made this mistake' and 'its not logical' it was driving him up the wall! They shouldn't be comparing how each of the kids were a lot to handle; but instead on how they could help them now that an unknown spell was put on them by an evil entity.

None of them were thinking of the children as chilredn; just that they had power and were dangerous and that stupid mistakes were made with those powers from time to time.

Toruh had had enough of this and finally started to snap on all of them, "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU, JUST STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO YOURSELFS!" This startled everyone. They had not heard a word from Toruh other then when he was talking about Jades potential powers. "Don't any of you see what is right in front of you? A point that you are all missing while you are complaining about who's child is harder to handle." He looked at each of them and they seemed to be clueless as to what he was talking about.

Then Uncle said, "Of course, we have been looking at the fact that they both have power that Tarakudo might be able to use against us. Jade is too much of a child to be expected to fight off all that dark magic witho-"

"BUT THAT IS EXACLTY THE POINT! She is only a kid, same as Zak. They can not be expected to do so many things when they are only children. You can not honestly expect them to be perfect. It is clear that their powers do not define who they are.

They were both raised to do good, and therefore they fight evil. Jade didn't know what was happening when she turned, but she did fight it after the spell started to remove the tattoo and even destroyed the book. Zak clearly doesn't have any intention of betraying the human kind or enslaving cryptids, so it's fairly obvious that they were raised in good families, but have more then enough to deal with.

Both of them seem to have more power and responsibilities on their hands then any children their ages should have to deal with. So please, just give them some breathing room before you start to question them or before you start to distrust either of them. That's all I ask of you." He was finally done with this rant. And all the adults seemed to be surprised that Toruh had so much to say this entire time. and that they had all been acting like children themselves instead of the caring parental figures they were.

"Well," Drew was summing it up and trying to smooth things out. "At least Jades was an accident and you were able to reverse it. Zak's would kill him if he got rid of the power because he was born with it. And in all technicalities, it's apart of who he is. We can't destroy Kur without destroying Zak." She stated with the same sorrow she had been feeling since they found out that the flute would kill Zak too.

"Please understand that if Zak starts to 'turn evil' then we don't have much of a choice. We are just worried about him. We don't want him involved with this Tarakudo character." Doc explained.

"I understand. We don't want Jade involved with any of this either. Maybe we should give them some breathing room like Toruh said. At least then even if the spell did anything, they will know we still trust them." Jackie said.

And they finally all agreed with one another and decided to go to bed for the night before checking on the kids again.

As always, feedback is wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is wonderful.
> 
> Ok, so I love that some people actually said which pairing they would like to see! Thank you so much! But I really need more input. So I will start to keep score, whose gonna win the queens hand? Zak or Tarakudo? Its an audience vote, I will put a little bit or zak and then tarakudo every other chapter until the one that I post that declares the official pairing! (Which will probably be in like 4 chapters.) so please do tell me what you think!
> 
> Current vote standing at Zak:1
> 
> Tarakudo:2
> 
> As of June 22, 2014.


	3. Getting along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so happy I FINALLY got the chapter written up! I have been wanting to get it up for like weeks now but couldn't form it right. Now it is perfect! I'm so excited! This story excites me so much! Thank you to all of the reviewers, especially Taranodongirl1 and yugiohfan163. You guys are awesome and on the same page as me and my thoughts and feelings about this story and couple. Since it is a crossover I think its perfect to go with Jade/Zak and Tarakudo will just be more of a mentor for both of the kids. But I am going to be making a couple of Tarkakudo/Jade stories myself, separate from this one of course, cause I would love to see more out there, but they will be small compared to this, and might even take a few lines from Jade from this story, cause honestly its how I think Jade feels. Anyhow, I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either show. Otherwise this would be a really episode/side movie thing.

Getting along

Jade could hear his words... she just refused to believe them. "You are one of us! What are you doing helping them?" Hsi Wya would his in her ear.

"No I'm not one of you!" Jade would scream at him. She could only see darkness, but could feel his presence.

"But you were once, and you loved it. The power... the authority... I'd almost say your attracted too it." He chuckled a little, knowing he hit a nerve mentioning that. " You would rather be a demon then a human... admit it. You want to come back."

She hesitated "...Maybe I do... but its not right. I know better. There is no trust in evil. You and Shen Du taught me that Seymour." She said with a scowl, not knowing if he could see her or not. " I will live a better life as a normal human." She said the words, but there was no real enthusiasm behind them. She did like having adventures, spending time with Jackie when he was fighting bad guys. But she knew she wanted more. She wouldn't deny that she really liked Seymour because he believed her, and he seemed to even think she was cool too. No human ever did. Not even Jackie approved of her being involved, trying to help. She felt a tear on hear face, and quickly wiped it away. She wasn't going down without a fight. Jackie would never let himself be taken by evil so easily, and neither would she. With seeing her new resolve written on her face, Hsi Wya started creating lots of wind, wrapping around Jade and she started to feel like she was suffocating. That's when she woke up.

Jade sat up in her makeshift room on the air craft. She had been having this dream for a couple of times before,but more often now whenever the adults suggested Jade and Zak needed to rest. The adults all seemed to be very concerned for the both of them, they keep telling them they love them soooo much and ask if there is anything either of them want to talk about. Jade never says anything, though she wants to. Zak, being closer to his family, just tells his parents he has been having nightmares about the past, but he always changes the subject back to their work, so they drop it. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and decided to head to the bathroom to take a hot shower seeing as it was 10am and she was still shaking. While on her way to the bathroom she literately bump into Zak rounding the corner, knocking both of them down.

"Ouch. Well that's another way to wake you up in the morning." Jade recounted while rubbing her head. "And I had FINALLY got rid of the headache last night too."

Zack was rubbing his head too, his wet head that is. Jade noticed the way it was still flattened from his shower. Man, that guy looks good with and without spiky hair. she thought, then blushed and turned her back to him. "So, umm... sorry about that. I was just going to take a shower too... ummm never mind. I'll just go on then. She was about to run around the corner from embarrassment, when Zak grabbed her arm.

"Wait, are you ok? I mean, I know you said you haven't taken a show yet, but your face is soaking wet." Jade put her hand on her face and sure enough, it was. Zak seemed to be looking her over better now, concerned. "Were you crying?" Jade could've lied and said 'no' but by the look on Zak's face she figured her eyes were probably bloodshot too.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, well, it wasn't actually a nightmare, technically, but ..." Zak could tell it bothered her.( oh and Zak is fully clothed by the way. He had already changed his clothes in the bathroom. I just remembered that I hadn't mentioned that yet. Jade is in her Purple long nighty. The one from the episode where she was queen.)

"Hey why don't we go somewhere special and talk... ummm I mean its not like you're gonna get any hot water right now anyways, I've used alot of it, so it would be a pretty cold shower if you took one now." Then Zak blushed and stuttered, "But if you want to still... that's ok and all I just thought..." He knew he was babbling cause he was nervous. Asking Jade to come with him was almost like asking a girl on a date, which he didn't realize until after he said it, plus he really was worried about her. They hadn't really talked since the nursing bay the other day.

"That sounds nice. And yeah, I would like to talk." There was no point in hiding it anymore, plus she would rather talk to Zak about it then Jackie anyways, at least he wouldn't lecture her about not giving into the forces of evil. Duh.

With Tarakudo

None of the dark hand members liked the place they were in, with scary caverns and serpent people everywhere hissing at them. They opted to stay quite during everything, not wanting to say something stupid and end up getting eaten.

The queen of the Nagas approached them, and they bowed feeling it being appropriate. "I would bow as well your highness, but as you can see I'm not as agile as I once was." Tarakudo said while smirking. The queen also smirked, remembering the good old days.

"I see you are here though, though you seem to be in, strange company, tell me where are your generals?" She asked.

"Oh they are around, I just need to find and release them." Takarkudo simply responded. "But I can also ask you the same question, you seem less in numbers as well." They caught up on each others past problems, laughing like old friends whenever the other would mention something from the 'good' old days. Both seemed to have similar problems with good guys interfering with their plans, though Zak seemed to be a bigger problem then Tarakudo realized, not wanting to rule, whereas Tarakudo knew Jade did, she was just fighting it because of that stupid uncle of hers poisoning her mind with good.

Now that both were aware of the others problems, it seemed like a much simpler fix. Both children seemed to embrace their mischievous sides and Jade was quite good at wielding magic on her own without help, much like Zak. The more they thought about it, the more both children seemed to be alike. Only difference was that Kur wasn't awake in Zak's conscious, at least not until recently when Tarakudo 'attacked' them. But even the queen knew that wasn't enough to turn him into the king, he needed more or a reason to hate humans. Jade only needed another push, Tarakudo's conversations with Hsi Wya told him that it was working, she was slipping, but wouldn't except the power and therefore not turning.

"What we both need is a scenario where humans are the monsters and demons can stop them. Zak will choose the sides of the cryptids, loosing hope for humanity. And Jade will give hers up to control the situation, and hopefully from there on, both will be who they are meant to be." Tarakudo summarized.

"Yes, but how to do that, is the grand question." The queen hissed.

With Aduluts

Jackie and everyone else had agreed that they should all just take a vacation, together, for a couple of days. Though the Saturdays were still technically on the run, they all agreed it would be good for keeping an eye on both children if they stayed together for now. Drew had suggested a private location in the tropics where the kids could have fun and they most likely wont run into any trouble. Jackie called his boss and made sure he knew. The other scientists didn't know about the Chan's so Jackie had figured it was safe to tell his boss where they would be...but his boss had ended up telling him there was something around that island that he wanted Jackie to check out, and he would pay him if he could give it a look, with pictures of course. Jackie agreed and Doc had even suggested that he himself go with Jackie, just in case. Plus he thought it would be kinda of interesting to see Jackie in his natural work as an archeologist and maybe even fun.

Meanwhile Drew and Uncle wanted to have some private time reviewing different histories of ancient magic. They had plenty to discuss and even seemed to get along pretty well, Uncle seemed to enjoy Drew's appreciation for the arts.

Toruh had went home to watch the shop, but Fisk had insisted on going with him, to help. The duo had become close since the first night, and Toruh seemed to understand Fisk well enough that they even played cards together and a few other games that were Japanese that apparently Fisk knew. Toruh didn't object to the company, and actually seemed delighted knowing he had a new friend and wouldn't be alone.

Back with Zak and Jade

Zak lead her to the Plant observatory's top deck, throwing Zon a fish on their way over to the chairs on one of the sides. He had been talking along the way, about the dreams, or rather memories, of Kur that have been waking him up to a cold sweat in the mornings too.

Jade recounted the basics of the dream, while Zak sat there quietly and listened, she mentioned that she had known that demon as a classmate. But didn't go into detail. She also told him about being Shadowkahn Queen, so he understood why Jackie was so worried about her as well, and why Tarakudo was after her alongside his other plans. It felt good to finally talk about that experience with someone, she never told Jackie, but ever since the Queen stuff had gone down, she sometimes gets visions of memories from during that time; and she has been wanting to get someone else's thoughts about it, but with Jackie it would only be a lecture. Plus she didn't have any friends, so there really was no one to talk to. When she was done with the flashbacks she recounted the dream one more time and Zak seemed to understand it alot better now. "So, basically, in the dream he is trying to pull you into becoming Queen again, but you know better but are struggling with the argument. Right?" Zak summarized. Jade gave him a weak smile. He really did get her.

"Yeah, basically. But they aren't dreams." Jade stated a little darkly. Zak raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain what she meant. "Huh," She sighed. " I mean, it's hard to explain, but its basically shadowrelm, the demons reside there. I got stuck there once before, and I've traveled through it before while I was the Shadowkhan Queen. No humans are supposed to be able to survive their, I'm not even sure how I was able to the first time, but basically I've been there a couple of times, so my mind sometimes gets pulled back there whenever I get in contact with or sleep around 'Dark magic'. I know they aren't dreams, more like astral projections of myself. I can always feel the dark energy coursing through me especially since the Queen thing happened. I can feel the power, but I know what it will do to me if I even dare try to let it in." She paused, tightening her grip on her shirts edges.

"Every time I have that 'dream' the relms calling seems to be getting stronger, and ever since whatever it was that Tarokudo did to us," Her tears started and she hadn't realized before, but she was trembling. "It's been getting harder to say no. I can feel myself slipping into the darkness, I'm starting to lose the fight for my humanity to the lure of the dark power that I once had. There is no tattoo to simply remove with a spell this time. And... and I'm getting scared Zak." She was sobbing now, she didn't care that it was in front of him, she knew she needed to get this out. " I don't want to hurt the ones I love, and I know better then to give in, but its feels like its starting to devour me, my other side wants to break free and rule, and I'm not even sure if its what I don't want anymore, but I know Jackie would be disappointed in me and..." She was surprised when Zak had come over and pulled her into a tight hug, his own tears in his eyes.

"but you know better, and know you don't want to hurt your family." He started saying, and she could hear the strong emotion in his voice. "But that dark power is apart of who you are, and now your starting to wonder exactly who that is." She could feel his grip tightened and his hot tears dripping on her back. They both just stayed there in that embrace of confusion and darkness, emotions that neither of them had ever displayed to anyone else before, and Jade could honestly say that crying with him there, talking about how scared she was and a million other things she had never expressed before, and just letting all the dark emotions out, was the most stable and enjoyable moments she had felt in months. "I know, I get it. I've been feeling the same way ever since Antarctica, questioning who I really am, what I really am. Feeling so lost and alone in a sea of darkness with no sense of direction. Feeling like I know who I am one second and want to do good for my Parents, but the next I can't even trust myself anymore. Believe me, I'm just as lost, confused, and scared as you are."

Soon both of them slowed their crying and shaking, but they were both still in a loosened embrace. Jade chuckled a little, and Zak looked down at her. "Sorry, I just never imagined to ever find comfort about my situation. It's strange that even though none of this changes anything for either of us, I don't feel so alone anymore, like I can handle it better. It doesn't feel so crushing on my chest or like I'm going crazy or mentally insane, just more like a problem that needs to be solved, but I just can't find the solution." Zak looked at her and softened his expression and re-enforced the hug a little more gently, more tender.

"My thoughts exactly." He whispered. Jaded kept her head resting on his shoulder, relaxing into his arms and just enjoying the feeling of his comfort, his warmth. They both knew they shared a a much deeper connection now. That they were in this together no matter what. Neither of them said it... they just sensed it. And that was enough for both of them. They were both still fighting their own separate fights, but now they felt they were fighting it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had all the Zak and Jade stuff written up first, and kinda just wanted to leave the entire chapter like that. But stupid me wanted to also continue on with what everyone else is up to to keep the story moving and not just have a sappy chapter. So sorry, but I tried not to ruin the mood. Anyhow, Review please! I always love to know what you guys are thinking!
> 
> Oh and yugiohfan163's idea was awesome, so i'm going to request for all of you readers who really love this story or at least both shows to do some fanart, start posting it places, I honestly think if enough people start doing fanart for these shows together, other people will be inspired to write more crossovers with the shows. That's how I get my inspiration sometimes, from seeing some random fanart. Oh and if you do please send me a link to find the pic! I would love to check out what all of you do! Its just a request from me to the readers. I'm even going to try... even though i'm terrible at drawing.


	4. Changes over time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this is the fourth chapter. The 'time' thing will just be like switching pov's. I don't got a lot to say this time, so enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either show, I am just a fangirl.

Changes over time

5:55 am Saturday time

Zak was getting excited; when his parents fist told him that Jade and her uncles' were staying with them for a while, he thought 'ok, cool'. But when they mentioned the tropics and fun, he couldn't contain his excitement. He got to go on 'vacation' with Jade! Erhhh the Chan family!

Sure he was a little bummed that Fisk wasn't coming, but since Jade would be with him, at least he wouldn't be alone, plus he was sure he could find plenty to do. He was so thrilled that he couldn't sleep the night they were supposed to arrive, not like he wanted to sleep anyways what with his 'dreams' lately getting more and more vivid every time he closed his eyes.

He tried not to think about it, but that wasn't easy. Ever since him and Jade had that 'talk' he has felt better about it, but ever since then he has also felt that somehow he's become closer to Kur. The dreams, they have been feeling more personal, like he wasn't just watching memories anymore, but living them. And worse of all, he thought he spotted Tarakudo in one of was why he has been avoiding sleep, and kinda glad that Fisk wasn't going to be here. Fisk is like a brother to him, and can always tell when he is lying; he would be too worried about him, and he seemed to be having alot of fun with Toruh, so it would be cool for him to spend time with his new friend.

Zak was happy enough just being with Jade. He was planning on 'talking' to her again sometime soon. He blushed at the thought when he remembered what had crossed his mine the first time. This would technically be a second 'date'. Though obviously not official or anything, but in his head. He knew Jade liked him the same way, he could tell by her reactions to things he did or said, and the way she would look at him when she thought he wasn't looking (granted he did the same thing). They were so natural together, and that's what scares him a little. They were both on equal terms with the darkness stuff, but the closer he gets to Jade, the more he feels like he's ...changing. He couldn't say for sure how, he just feels that something inside him is changing, and he still wasn't sure if its a good or bad thing. He sighed and got up from bed yet again. He decided he would map out all the cool things they could do without getting into too much trouble.

8:25 am Chan time

Jade was glad to have some real fun for once. Jackie was cool and all, but clearly the Saturdays took the award for parents of the century! They were totally awesome in Jades book. Zak also spoke highly of them, which she sort of envied a little, that he had such a cool life and close relationship with his family, when hers won't let her do anything out of the ordinary and her parents don't even know what Jackie does as a side job. He also doesn't trust her as much as Zak's parents trust him, she couldn't help but be a little jealous, but she also had to wonder why. Why were they so much more trusting?

Heck Zak's situation was a lot more screwed up then her's was, so why didn't Jackie trust her? She's been asking herself this question for at least a year now, long before the queen thing happened, and it was bothering her even more since. She knew he loved her and only wanted to keep her safe, but when she wanted to help him he always said no. She knew he needed help and always went anyways, but still.

As she laid in bed, waking up from yet another 'dream' she felt that it was probably best just to rest for a while. She hadn't intended for her thoughts to grow so bitter. But ever since her and Zak's 'talk' a couple days ago, she felt that whenever she was left alone with just her and her thoughts, they always turned sour after a little bit.

'Isn't it supposed to be that if you 'like like' someone that you feel better, like a light is shining brighter or something? Aren't those mushy feelings supposed chase away the darkness?' she thought. She did feel more empowered to fight, but she felt... different. Like she had something inside of her change. She couldn't put her fingure on what it was though. She felt strong and powerful when she was with Zak, like she could handle anything, but she also felt like something in the atmosphere was different whenever she was around Jackie now. It bothered her to no end that she couldn't name what it was.  
Even in her dreams something was different now too.

Luckily, Hsi wya was only repeating the same things over and over again, but she felt he was stalling for time now, like he was anticipating something else that he wasn't before. He just seemed much more interested in speeding up the conversation rather then actually caring about what she says or how she reacted anymore. And she felt like she could stay there longer now, before she wakes up, which is also different now because it isn't because of his wind that she does anymore, but because she feels something bad is coming and gets scared by Hsi wya's sudden silence and the darkness starts to actually freak her out, making her feel like she is all alone when she knows that he is there, but something else as well.

It sent chills up her spine knowing that something else had entered the mix. She only takes comfort in the fact that she had a feeling it wasn't going to hurt her, but that same comfort also meant that it was probably going to talk eventually, and she was scared to find out what it was in the shadowrealm that has became interested in her. *knock*knock*knock* Jade jumped at the sudden sound. "Ummm, come in!"

"Oh, good your already awake!" Drew said as she walked over to sit on the end of Jades bed. "I know this might sound strange to ask, but would you like to help me make an extra special breakfast for the boys today?" she asked and smiled when Jade seemed happy that she was actually being requested.

8:05 am Bad guys time

"Oh I love thissss idea!" the snake queen hissed in excitement. "Finally, we will both have what we want and more!" Tarakudo was pleased with the plan, and the fact that he had already set part of it in motion. The children's parents thought they were doing what was right by keeping them together, but in the end, that's what would turn them both. Even if they had kept them apart, lonleness and all of the other dark emotions would eventually overwhelm them both. Either way, the darkness would win.

"Soon, there will be a new King and Queen, and this world will tremble at their feet!" He laughed maliciously. He suddenly got a tingle, and knew it was time to join His wya in the shadowrealm again. He made his far well for the time being to the Naga queen, and went to even further their plans.

9:00 am Girls time

They made strawberry banana waffles and octopus bacon, with some green tea for Uncle and Jackie. While they were making the breakfast Jade was totally happy to be doing the stirring, and cooking the waffles. Drew couldn't see why her uncles keep mentioning about her being so troublesome, sure sometimes she made little messes, and other mistakes, but so did Zak. Its like Toruh said, they are still kids. Adults aren't perfect either, its all about making your own mistakes and learning from them. That's called growing up. And its not really fair to them, because with as much power they both have, even the tiniest of mistakes could cause giant problems. It makes them more responsible for their own actions, but it doesn't mean they were to be treated badly because of them. She still felt ashamed that she even felt that way, about both kids, for a short time. She hasn't known Jade for very long, only on one occasion other then this one had she met her, but she still felt a motherly connection to her, just like Zak. Speaking of which, "So, you and Zak have been getting along quite nicely.

"Any late night espionages I should be aware of?" Drew teased and laughed when Jade froze mid waffle and her face turned bright red. She clearly wasn't used to having an adult tease her about boys.

"NOO! Er... um... maybe..." Drew thought it was absolutely adorable that Jade and Zak were 'an item'. So she was surprised about Jades next comment. "I'm sorry. I know we shouldn't and its weird but...he's the best friend I never had... and well... " "Jade, sweetie," Drew went over to her sad looking companion, " I was teasing you. I'm happy you two like each other, and are together. I'm want both of you to be happy! Plus, as a girl, secret rendezvous and time alone are the best part of being in a relationship; its also the funnest." Jade giggled when Drew mocked ( while telling a story about her and Docs third date) skiing down an exploding volcano and getting a quick kiss in before going off the ledge of a cliff and landing in a large tree, out of harms way, but still not the most graceful landing. She also told about a couple of other 'dates' like the most recent one where she had to pull the airship out of an impossible angle while catching Docs frozen griffin from space, and made it with a few feet to spare. "And he thought he had called the dangerous part!"

Jade had to control herself from laughing too hard, as to not wake up the boys. She admired Drew a lot. She had such a cool life! It made her think of her future self who was head of section 13. Drew was the kind of person that gave Jade hope that life as an adult wouldn't totally reek. Drew could see she had lifted Jades spirits, and that was one of the things that made being a mother worth while, but she had to leave off with a little motherly advise too. "But just to be clear, I'm still a mother, and I want you two to ' try' to stay out of harms way. No ones happy when someone gets hurt. The monks taught me that if you really care about them, you will want them to stay alive." Jade understood what she was saying. After all, she knew of wisdom from monks. But she had to wonder, "Er... how did you and Doc meet? And how did you get into the field you work in now?" They were both wonderful questions, that Drew was happy to answer. "Well, it all started with this crazy giant orange, seven armed rhino..." they kept talking while fixing up some omelets to go with the waffles. Jade was happy when the boys came down and they all enjoyed their homemade breakfast together like one big happy family. Uncle didn't even complain! And Zon loved the ' bacon'. Zak couldn't stop eating the waffles. It was nice. Little did she know that it was the last happy family meal she would enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the plot thickens...
> 
> I'm working on that fan art pic... I hope some of you are as well! I'll make it the pic. once I'm done!
> 
> Please review and tell me what you all thought!


	5. Loosing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this is long overdue, but it took awhile with all the delays. Anyhow please do enjoy! But a couple things before you start. First off, yes I know that Zon was with Doyle at this point in time, but do remember I changed things now.
> 
> And second, this is focusing on Zak and Jade, so I won't put too much on the other characters, so please don't get mad. If you want to make up what they are doing and/or scenes for the off screen stuff, fine by me... heck if you send them to me I will gladly add them in and give full credit to you( If anyone writes a Toruh Fisk scene, I will love you. Just anything with them back at the shop, I don't care if its a love or just friendship, I still would love to read something with it.) Or if you want to bounce off of my story and just post it on your own account, go for it. But do let me know so I can enjoy reading what your brilliant minds come up with! But otherwise, I will only write basic info so you can kinda have a place to put them in the map of your mind.
> 
> (Actually that authors note was old from when i first wrote this chapter on fanfiction.... now that i have more there is an actually plot line forming with the adults. Because I can't say no to having development in EVERYTHING. So there is a sort of plot happening with them now. It will be in the future chapters.)
> 
> Well, Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own either shows, otherwise this crossover would have happened.

Loosing it

As they all got to the location, Zak and Jade could hardly contain their excitement. Zak had already put together a map of what they could do together, without too much trouble. Doc and Drew had already mapped out the path that Doc and Jackie would take, and had supplies ready.

Drew and Uncle were planning on keeping an eye on the kids while also looking at what plants they could find that had 'special' qualities. Zak let Zon have free roam of the forest, knowing she would be ok. Doyle mentioned popping by for a visit too, though they weren't sure if he would make it with his current mission.

While Zak and Jade were with Drew and Uncle, Zak slipped off for a few minutes of alone time. His head had been bothering him since they landed, and the further they got inland, the worse it seemed to get. There were mountains and some paths of grass fields here and there, but he kept feeling like he had to go south. Drew had already checked out the rocks where they landed the airship before they left to make sure there was nothing significant there, but he felt that that's where he wanted to be... 'Auggghhh, this better not be a stupid Kur thing. I thought we were on this vacation to get away from that stuff.' He leaned against a tree and took a deep breath. He was probably over thinking it. All this stress lately was getting to him. He really needed this vacation.

He felt a sudden pull of energy nearing him quickly, and he sighed heavily.

"Hey, are you ok?" Zak didn't jump when he heard Jades voice. He knew she was there. And that she was worried about him. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her to worry either. She was going through a rough time too... but he didn't want to freak her out.

"Yeah, i'm just tired from the lack of sleep, that's all." He wasn't even lying. He really was exhausted from his powers not giving him a mental rest lately. Jade was about to reply, but was suddenly super aware of her surroundings.

"Zak," he looked at her funny when she started to back up closer to him. "Where did Uncle and your moms' voices go?" She was feeling something strange, like the shadows around them were hyper, full of energy. Zak could feel something was wrong too... he couldn't sense Zon anywhere, and she was right above them last he knew. Then he heard hissing.

"Run," he whispered at first, Jade gave him a questioning look. "They might be the Naga's, we need to get out of here. NOW." He grabbed her by the arm and broke into a sprint. He tried to use his powers to sense if there were any cryptids nearby, but something was blocking them...

They didn't really know what way they were going, but Zak suddenly hit both of their faces into a rather large rock. They both rubbed their heads trying to stop headaches from coming back.

"What in the world..."Jade had started to say, until she looked at the picture in the rock. Zak started at it too... but wasn't sure what it was. It looked like a freaky cryptid face or head or ...head...oh.

"Jade, we should get back to the airship. I don't think we should be here. Come on, I have a hunch its this way." He started to leave, but then noticed Jade wasn't moving. Or looking away for that matter. He was afraid of that. He went back and tried putting his face right in her line of sight, as to hide the image of Tarakudo's face from her eyes. She sucked in suddenly, like she was snapped from a trance.

"Wait, what? How did we get here?" She looked concerned, especially because of Zak's face.

"Don't look, just come on." He said quickly as he pulled them away and back towards the airship. When he felt they weren't being pursued anymore they stopped to catch their breath.

"Wha... What happened back there?" Zak asked her. She scrunched her face some, and wouldn't look him in the eye. Then he realized he shouldn't have asked it like that. "Hey,er, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I Know, I'm sorry I zombi-ed out on you like that. I... I was just so shocked to see it, and …. well I'm not sure, I just zoned out I guess. It happened the first time I ever met him too..." she trialed off. Zak could tell that it bothered her.

"Hey it's ok. I didn't mean to be abrupt like that. I guess I was just agitated from the hissing. I've been so on edge for the past six months, I guess now whenever I think about trouble, i'm not so keen on getting into it right away. Especially since, well you know." He was looking at her with sympathy in his eyes, and she was grateful to have him there.

"Yeah, I get it. Do you think it was really them?" She was sure their enemies were here... she could feel the darkness moving. But she didn't want to startle him. He has had a rougher time then she was lately, he really needed this relaxation time, and she was hoping they could at least get some before it turned into one of 'those' days.

"I'm actually not even sure. I didn't pick anything up really, I just heard the sound, and the sudden eeriness just kinda sprang my alertness. I really don't want to see them again anytime soon, so I just started running. I bet you it was probably just some snakes. Man do I feel stupid." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. She just smiled at him, knowing fully well that it wasn't his imagination.

"The only thing i'm confused about is that rock... Why did it have you know who's face on it?" Zak knew coincidences weren't real, not in their lives. Otherwise there would be no real explanation for how Fisk happened to be his brother and best friend, and was from a race of cryptids who swore to protect Kur, and happened to be rescued by his family ( a family who just so happened to want to keep Kur from ever returning) when he was only 6. That kinda stuff doesn't just happen, it had a reason.

Jade was honestly curious... She had a feeling that the shadows were watching them, and that the face was a warning. She wasn't sure though if it was a warning of events or a warning to stay away.

"Hahaha, so I guess we both freaked each other out then... I was the one who started at the real tension when I pointed out we were alone. So its not really your fault we ran into the thing... Maybe it was just a coincidence that that image happened to look a lot like Tarakudo. We are just being paranoid. I think we need to get to number 7 on our list of fun things and stop worrying like our parents." She was just avoiding the obvious, and by the look Zak gave her, he knew she was dodging the real question. But he was glad to ignore it and do something fun. They found their way back to the airship and got out the water ski's and had some fun in the water.

-Back at the airship-

Jade was surprised at how good of a water jet driver Zak was. Then again he probably had a lot of experience considering his family was looser on strictness and funner with cool stuff then she could ever dream Jackie would be. They had a great time taking turns and Jade had fun being taught by Zak how to operated the jet so she could drive him. Jade was on the skis about to tell Zak to start again when something wrapped around her mouth and dragged her under. Zak never heard the ok from her and then turned around to see a Naga sitting there instead. He was seriously hoping he was dreaming, but couldn't take the chance of letting them get away with her. He was going to attack when the snake person spoke.

"Iffff you want her back my lord, you will havvve to come and ssssee sssssomething we want you to ssssee first." He hissed while holding out a hand for him to come along. But Zak wasn't that stupid.

"Uhuh, riiiight. And how do I know your not just going to kidnap me too? I want reassurance that we will be allowed to leave once i've seen whatever it is you want me to see." Zak was naturally suspicious, and even more so with the answer the naga gave him.

"You'll jussssst have to trussssst usssss, my lord." He smiled at Zak, fangs showing. Zak knew he shouldn't... but they had Jade. And they had no reason not to hurt her.

"Fine,fine,but two conditions. First off, you can't hurt her, and second, you have to let me grab something from the ship first." The naga stayed on shore while waiting for him. He gave Zak a five minute limit, so he wouldn't have time to call and wait for anyone to help him. Zak left a note explaining that he and Jade were in trouble and had to leave. And grabbed two mini oxygen masks just in case it came to them not being able to leave.

He went with the Naga to an underground cave network under the island. As soon as they got there, he saw Jade in the coils of the Queen.

"Let her go now!" He yelled, clearly angry that they were using Jade as a hostage.

"Oh my dear Kur, I would be happy to oblige, but you wont cooperate with your own people if not … persssssuaded." She tightened her tail around Jade a little more, and Zak could hear a muffled yelp.

"Alright then, what did you want to show me? The deal was that i'd take a look and then you would let us both go. So lets get this over with." The queen was more then happy to do this quickly, due to it not giving the boys parents enough time to intervene. She led Zak (with Jade still in her coils) to a room that looked like an observatory. Zak was thoroughly confused until he saw what looked to be a mirror.

"We ssssimply wissssh for you to look into it. And then tell ussss what you ssssee." Zak knew it had to be some sort of trap... but he had to save Jade. So it really surprised him when she brought Jade next to him. He thought it would be the perfect time to escape, but the coils were still too tight to loosen with one hit, and he didn't have a solid plan for escape yet. He figured he might as well see what the fuss was about with the stupid mirror. He stared into it, and didn't see anything but his own reflection.

"Ok, all I see is me and Jades reflections, nothing significant about that." He really didn't get it.

"Try usssing your powerssss to connect with the mirror." He looked at her funny. "It isss not a cryptid, but the magic within it will sssshow you what you need to know." The queen finished.

He sighed heavily. He really didn't have a choice. So he used his powers on the mirror to try to connect with it. He didn't see anything different, until he looked into the reflection of his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is were it gets epic. And of course i'm leaving you there for now. I actually do have the next chapter practically done already, but I won't post it until I get more reviews because I want to know what people are thinking about this story. I really need to know if anyone is really still enjoying it or not. And to make sure i'm keeping the characters in character or not. And constructive criticism is always helpful too.
> 
> So please do read and review. Thank you.


	6. The mirror and the stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited to let you all know I am back on track and ready to get this thing moving again! ( I finally have an ultimate goal actually written out for this story now so things should go a lot smoother from here on out) You guys will have a field day with this chapter! Yes it will be confusing, but that's the fun part!
> 
> So without further adou, please enjoy and tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: Oh come one you don't honestly think they would let me torment these characters so much if I owned the shows do you?
> 
> Zak: No kidding. You kept us in that cave for like a year! With the Naga's of all cryptids!
> 
> Jade: Yeah! Do you know how bad they smell?! And that queen isn't exactly gentle either!
> 
> Sailorlyoko4life: O.0' Ok Ok i'm sorry guys I didn't mean to I swear! ( starts to run) I SAID I'M SORRY!

The mirror and the stone

Jade couldn't remember how she and Zak got here at first. That was a startling realization when she first woke up next to Zak. She kinda panicked at first when he was talking about stuff and her head was foggy, but things started to clear out some the longer they talked. That always seemed to help for some reason. They slowly started to put the story together.

Last thing she remembered was him using his powers and looking into that weird mirror and then his eyes widened and he froze. The snake lady let her go and she tried to shake him out of his daze like he had done for her earlier... but to no avail. She looked into the mirror to try to see what it was doing or showing him... but the only difference was that Zak had a dark aura surrounding him now, and she knew that wasn't right.

"What is it doing to him?!" She kept trying to snap him out of it, or even shut off his powers somehow.

She didn't know why, but she thought that maybe if she could change the reflection she might be able to stop this... whatever it was. She looked behind herself cautiously, beginning to wonder why none of the snake freaks haven't said anything, or tried to stop her from waking Zak yet.

"Go ahead and try my dear girl. You may be able to ssssee sssome of what he he isss sssseeing, but I assssure you it won't do either of you any 'good'.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that." She turned around again, and decided to go with her gut feeling. She reached out and touched the mirror, and was thoroughly surprised when her hand went through and touched Zak's reflection-ed self. As soon as her hand came in contact with his hand, the dark aura flickered and she felt an emence surge of power.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye she was in the forest again. She didn't understand what happened. She looked around and found Zak on the ground with what looked like a fractured leg. She went to shake him awake and cried out in shock when the hand that reached out to him wasn't her normal hand. It was blue with what looked like sharper nails, yet still the same length. While the nails were new to her the she could probably assume rest of her appearance wasn't.

She pulled Zak's cell phone out of his bag and took a picture of herself so she could see the rest and it was just as she suspected. She heard the adults calling their names and was going to call back when she realized she couldn't.

Jackie would ask questions and be upset at her turning dark again, even though she didn't! Not intentionally anyways. There would be too many questions that they wouldn't be able to answer, like why she turned demon, why Zaks' leg was hurt, why Zak had a black aura... Jade took another look at her friend and sure enough she wasn't wrong. It was barely there, but she could see it like a light mist around him. She tried to shoo it away but it didn't do anything. So she tried her next best idea, she touched him and concentrated on absorbing it. It worked, and after she was done he finally started to stir and open his eyes.

Zak could feel the darkness licking at his every inch of skin, and the worse part about it, was that he liked it. It beckoned him, like it wanted him to come home. He tried to ignore it, but he eventually stopped struggling. Something inside him wanted this too, and he didn't have enough strength to fight it.

Then he could feel some one grabbing him, he realized after a minute that it was Jades hand in his, her nails felt alittle sharper then they were on the boat though, he could only wonder if she was going through a similar process right now. Then he heard voices, his parents voices. He felt the urge to call out, but he couldn't get his voice to work. He felt Jades hand tighten in his and then suddenly the darkness was going away. He felt warm again and his strength was coming back. He knew Jade had something to do with it, but what?

Zak squinted his eyes open, wanting to know what was happening. Jade let go of his hand, and seemed to be irritated. He didn't know it but absorbing that stuff that was around him was taking a toll on her. He wondered how they got back in the forest again, then he heard his parents again and tried to holler again, but a blue hand covered his mouth. He looked up at Jade, eyes widening at her now red eyes and blue skin. "I know, but trust me when I say you've got to stay quite. If they find us like this, well goodbye trust." She seemed sorrowful about the thought,but quickly snapped to action. She helped him up, which was easier said then done. Now he knew why he couldn't get up, his leg was a little messed up. But Jade seemed to handle him with ease, which made him wonder if she got stronger suddenly or if he simply didn't notice it earlier.

She moved them and somehow they were back to the stone they saw earlier, which was erie but fine since the adults wouldn't look this far off the path for them quite yet. They needed time to straighten this all out.

When she put Zak down he finally asked the question on both of their minds. "What the heck happened to us? The last thing I remember is being in the Nagga's lair and using my powers, and then waking up here. And what's with the makeover?" Zak knew why Jade looked that way, well at least he knew it was her dark form in the past when she was queen. She seemed at a lost for words though, like she didn't know anymore then he did.

"Jade, are you alright?" She wouldn't say anything and that was making him nervous. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head right now, though he could guess by her face that she was worried and scared about their families finding them, and in all honesty she had every right to be. This wouldn't go over well with any of them.

He scooted closer to her and did what seemed to be right. He put his arms around her shoulders and brought her blue face to his chest. When her mind seemed to register that he was hugging her she relaxed and just started to lightly cry. She was embarrassed of course, not so much that she was crying, but buy the fact that she didn't have a clue what to do other then hide. She didn't have any answers that they were both looking for, especially to why she had changed. She could only look over Zak's shoulder and with a light stream of tears down her face she could glare at the rock carving of Tarakudo, wishing he was here to answer her but also thankful that he wasn't. She was sure if he was here and offered to take her away she would take it, anything to not face Jackie's disappointed eyes.

She sighed and finally backed away from Zak, softly thanking him for his reassurance.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I know it seems totally lame, but I just..." Zak understood what she was trying to say, which Jade was thankful for. He didn't understand any more then she did about what was happening, but he was holding it together better then her. She couldn't help but be relieved to have such a good friend who understood her to the point where she didn't have to feel embarrassed about being emotional. He's just here for her, and that's all she could possibly ask for at a time like this.

Jade suddenly felt tired. Like all of the emotions being released just exhausted her. She leaned her head on Zak again, trying to stay awake, but it was no use. She blacked out.

Zak was confused as to what just happened. Jade was crying and then finally seemed to stop but then she just passed out. He held her a little tighter, to keep her from sliding to the ground. Instead he slowly guided her to the ground to see if he could tell what was happening. He tucked her hair behind her blue ear so he could see her face. She had some twigs in her hair from their running, but she seemed ok, well other then the obvious blue skin.

He wasn't sure why, but suddenly he was scared again. Just like he had been earlier that day. He could feel the darkness around him move. Wait, didn't he mean cryptids? No... No it was something else. Darkness is the closes thing he could imagine it was. But isn't that Jades ability? It's certainly not one of his.

He looked at the stone with the stupid kings face on it. His leg hurt a little to turn to see it in full, but he managed. Jade had been entranced by it earlier. Why did he get a weird vibe off this thing? And how did they end up exactly here again. The more he stared at it, the more he felt like he should know the answers. Like if he touched it... the next thing he knew he was up and he put his hand on the stone. Nothing happened. Then he remembered what the Naga's said, maybe if he used his powers to connect to it like a cryptid...

He felt his mind get pulled into a new space. Another memory maybe? But this one felt so close, not like the other ones he has been having. Like it was more personal. He looked around and saw a throne room. There were snakes and weapons and a dozen other creatures depicted on the walls and he wasn't sure what confused him more.

"My King, Lord Tarakudo would like a word." He turned around to see he was being told this by a snake figure speaking to him. He didn't understand anything that was going on but he felt his own lips move and heard his own voice say "Of course he would, I would imagine nothing less due to the circumstances. Let him in and then leave us to talk." Zak didn't understand why he said what he said, he had no idea what was going on, but one thing became clear with that statement, he wasn't in control of what was happening. This had to be a dream or memory. Maybe he was Kur right now and this was how Tarakudo and Kur knew each other. He believed that to be correct, especially when he turned to see Tarakudo in humanoid form and in a Japanese general robe.

"The cryptids are proving quite useful in your conquest, I am very pleased to see you using your powers at full strength against the humans." Tarakudo started out. "And of course as your tutor it makes me shine with pride to see you achieving your status as king yourself." He bowed respectfully and as he had said his eyes shined with pride. But Zak wasn't stupid, he knew there was something else to this conversation. And apparently so did his other self.

"Alright alright. Enough with the pleasantries sensie, we both know the real reason you came to talk to me." Zak honestly had no idea what he was talking about. This was really starting to weird him out with himself talking but not actually knowing what he himself was talking about.

Tarakudo's demeanor straightened out and took on a more business look. "Very well then my former student, I see I have taught you a little too well. But I suppose you were expecting my presence due to her condition. You know I care about her just as much as you do, so of course I would come again to check on her due to what happened moths ago, and then what just happened yesterday." Wait... her, who was he talking about?

"Naturally. I expect no less from you. It pains me to see her like this. She was finally starting to get over what happened before and then everything goes to hell when they come back with a team of rebels. You can only imagine how angry and hurt she is." Zak was looking down at his hand, angrily making a fist. Whoever this her was and whatever happened, it was unforgivable. "To be honest I am still in shock myself that they, of all people, would do such a thing to her! They were her family! No matter what happens family should never cross that line." Zak's own voice was low and dangerous, seething with hate. "we spared the human race due to how much our families always loved us and we showed more mercy then they deserved for what they have done to the world, and this is how they repay us! Now there is nothing more holding me or her back from unleashing our full fury on them and their entire race!" Zak could see images passing through his mind of what he's already done. He had apparently unleashed his Kur army on the humans after Jackie and Uncle had put Jade into coma for 3 weeks. Wait... WHAT?!

He jolted awake. He was shaken to say the least by what he just saw. Was it a memory? Or was it a vision of some assortment? He didn't know but he didn't have time to figure it out right now. He heard moaning from beside him and turned to see Jade waking up. But she wasn't blue anymore. She had gone completely back to normal. She got up and saw him sitting up next to her looking between her and the stone.

"And you thought I was crazy when I said that stone was weird." She said groggily while sitting up.

"Hey, for the record I never said you were crazy, but it does have some weird...vibes to it." He decided not to worry Jade with the vision just yet. There were more important things to be discussing right now. "But honestly the better question right now is how come you are normal again?" Jade looked at him like she honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? Me and you were running from a hissing noise and then we found this rock, and we went water skiing together."

But that's it. Nothing else. That was all she remembered. Until Zak started jogging it a little.

They started discussing what they did remember from the past few hours... but it was confusing. Even after that Zak realized he didn't remember passing out next to her.

Jade kept trying to figure out what happened after she passed out or was it after the mirror, but all she got was a jumble. It was almost like they went from looking in a strange mirror to just waking up again in the forest and she was a demon and then they just passed out again and woke up normal like nothing happened. Was it all just a dream? All of it? And they just happened to have shared it? Well stranger things have happened to them both. But what was the dream? Was it Jade turning blue and them running from their parents or was it the Naga's kidnapping her and Zak leaving a note and then going after her...

That was it! They looked at each other exasperatedly. The note! If it was there then everything somehow happened, but if it wasn't... They raced to the airship, not knowing for sure what they would find, but both silently praying it wasn't a note with Zak's handwriting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it (finally stops running to catch my breath) Our hero's are out of the cave now and back on land. But what's going on? What's a dream and what's reality? And did Zak really have that vision he isn't telling Jade about? Will there be a note?
> 
> Jade: All great questions, so long as you don't make us take 5 months to get to the airship to find out. (Glares at me)
> 
> Me: Well that all depends on Zak's navigational skills. I wouldn't exactly trust yours due to how you met Zak for the first time.
> 
> Jade: Hey! That's not fair! Its not my fault Jackie didn't want me to come! Besides at least something good came of it. Plus I even ended up beating Jackie to dark hand.
> 
> Zak: Hey don't forget that you also met me too.
> 
> Jade: Yeah that was pretty cool too.
> 
> Me: (Sneaks away while they are distracted in their memories)
> 
> **whispers to you guys**Well I hope you all review and tell me what you think and maybe even what you'd like to see next chapter!


	7. The Secrets between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sailorlyoko4life: "Hey guys I am sooo sorry I have not updated in so long."
> 
> Me and Zak turn and look at her with the most evil glares we could manage. "Um guys, hey what are you doing with that, put that down... I said I was sorry ok! I am sorry I broke my promise and left you in a cave for a year, Guys! Please! Noooo! HELP!" She screams as we lock the door and get our revenge on her.
> 
> Jade: Hey guys! It seems we are back in action now so please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Jade and Zak don't own either of their shows. So don't sure them.

The Secrets between us

Luckily Jade and Zak got back to the ship right as the adults had. They were all talking about the little "adventure" Jackie and Doc had at the area they were studying when they noticed that kids running towards them.

"Hey slow it down there kids, what's the rush?" Drew asked as she caught Zak by the arm before he got past her.

"Um. Well... there is …." "We are just hungry and Zak said there is only one more pancake leftover from this morning and we both want it so we are racing, see ya." Jade said from across the room. "Auahh YEAH!" Zak agreed hurriedly. Drew seemed to accept the answer as she left him go and he ran after Jade.

"Nice save." Zak complimented.

Jade just smiled and said, "Years of practice. Jackie still doesn't know about some of the ...stuff I've done before." Zak laughed. He has already heard some of the stories about that 'stuff' and they are pretty entertaining. They got to the control counsel and froze in their tracks.

The note... was there. Zak picked it up. Jade was visibly pale. It still read 'Jade has been kidnapped by the Naga's, I went to rescue her.' in Zak's handwriting. It was real. Or at least the Naga's appearing was. They could hear the adults on their way into the room so the two darted to the kitchen and shared that last pancake and some other snacks. Zak kept the note in his pocket until they could get somewhere more private.

-With the adults-

"They seemed to be in a hurry to get to that food." Doc commented as he and Jackie showed the pictures and things they dug up in the cave (that was on the side of the cliff on the island) to Drew and Uncle.

"Well they have probably been busy playing all day. I can tell from the jet ski's being out that they ended up in the water after they were done in the woods. They probably forgot to eat lunch and are making up for it now." Drew stated while studying some of the pictures.

"It's nice for Jade to have someone who can keep up with her and to spend time with while we are out doing our work. But if we let them eat now they won't be hungry for supper." Jackie said, while moving for the door to go tell Jade to wait, but Drew told him to stop.

"Zak is used to our routines, he won't eat too much knowing that supper will be on its way soon. He will probably just grab some snacks and head to his room. And with how well those two get along I would assume Jade will probably follow suit. I wouldn't worry about it." That being said she motioned for Jackie to look closer at one of the photos.

"Do you see the way that writing is curved? It's an ancient Summarian technice that allows others within their culture to know that its a warning. That means that this cave either was a place of danger or it was protecting something. How come your company sent you here again?" Drew asked Jackie. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, but knowing his life it would be dangerous.

"Black told me to check it out because people were reporting weird happenings around it that were 'magically' related. Though now I'm no sure exactly what we are dealing with here." Jackie responded.

"Uncle will call Toruh and ask if he has Summarian books in order to do research! In the meantime we should some Basil and Ginger roots from the forest!" Uncle said rather loudly.

"Are we doing a spell?" Jackie asked. It wasn't unlike Uncle to want to do a spell as a precaution. He was met with a finger slap to the head.

"ouch!"

"Don't be stupid Jackie! Uncle needs to eat!" Uncle yelled at his Nephew. Doc and Drew just bit back laughs at the scene before them.

"Maybe it is time to start making supper now." Doc suggested. They all agreed and Drew and Uncle went to the forest to get some ingredients and Jackie and Doc started to get things out in the kitchen.

-In Zak's room-

Zak pulls the note back out of his pocket and puts it in the middle of the bed. They both just sit there staring at it for a good 5 minutes. Neither of them were comfortable with what was happening. Neither of them liked that both of their enemies were playing mind games with them. And neither of them were sure they could figure this out.

"Well," Jade started to break the silence. "At least we know one thing happened for sure, the Naga's and the mirror happened."

"Yeah but what about you turning blue? I mean clearly it didn't happen but then it had to be a vision. And then you passed out and I linked up with the rock and saw...why are you looking at me like that?" Zak asked.

"What do you mean you 'connected' with the rock?" Jade asked, clearly confused.

"Ok, so you know how I 'connected' with the mirror?" She nodded so he went on. "Well in our 'dream' or whatever it was we both were in, I was still getting weird vibes from that Tarakudo rock. So I had the crazy idea of trying to connect with it like the mirror and I guess it pulled me into some crazy vision." Zak started to explain.

"So you had a vision from the rock, within the dream from the mirror?" Jade tried to piece it together.

Zak shrugged. "That's what it seems like."

"Oohh kay then. What did you see from Tararocko?" Jade asked. Despite the funny quip that he actually did enjoy, Zak was a little hesitant to answer that. He wasn't really sure what to make of it himself. Plus he wasn't sure if he should have even mentioned it. But keeping secrets only divides... he knows that from experience with Argost. After all the lesson ' the mouth of the beast' that he himself was a monster to be feared... wasn't very good. He had to lie to his parents and even trick is own mom just for that. He was still nervous about his parents finding out that he was working with him right now. He has enough secrets... he doesn't want to have to keep them from anyone more then he already does. It would be nice to have someone other then Fisk to know. Plus Jade and him... he could trust her with anything.

"Alright. Well it started out in this room..." he re-told her what he experienced. After he was done Jade was quite for a minute.

"So... we were all teamed up? Us and our enemies?" She was trying to consider what that would be like, she couldn't even imagine it.

"Yeah, and evidently... well it sounds like something really bad happened between you and your uncles." Zak said in a quite tone. Jade had picked up the note off the bed and was staring it down. "But hey, we don't even know what that was. It could have just been apart of the illusion to mess with us. I mean it all seemed pretty unreal to me and this whole thing was crazy anyways." Zak put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with a little hope.

"So are we chalking this all up to mind games?" Jade asked.

"If you are cool with that, then so am I." Zak said. They smiled at each other. It was nice to have it settled. But Zak was also wanting to settle something else within himself. Jade could tell when he looked away that something else was bothering him. He clearly wanted to talk about something else.

"Zak." That's all she said. He looked at her and he knew she was willing to listen to him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She sat there waiting patiently.

"Well, yeah, there is something I want to run by you that I have been keeping secret from everyone. I've been working with Argost." They talked about everything that had happened since the Naga attack in the city and how Argost had made him a offer that he took up. Jade understood why he didn't want to tell his parents. It was risky. And by the sounds of it it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"So that's why your uncle Doyle and Zon have been gone and you have been edgy around your parents lately. Makes sense, this is serious. Do you think you have an idea on what his master plan might be?" Jade asked.

"No. But clearly it will have something to do with my powers. At least he isn't teaming up with you know who." Zak answered. Jade shivered at the thought of Tarakudo and Argost ever working together. It was a sight neither of them would ever want to see.

"Yeah, talk about a deadly duo." Jade made a sour face. He stomach rumbled, reminding her that she was hungry.

"Well now that we are on the same page on our daily bad guys, why don't we turn the page and get to these snacks?!" Jade shouted while throwing some of their loot across the bed like it was treasure. Zak laughed, glad to have the mood lightened. It's one of the best things about Jade, she always knows how to brighten the room. With all of the hard stuff both of them are going through it never ceases to amaze him how she does it.

1 hour later Drew knocked on the door and told them it was time for supper. She was happy to hear laughed from the room and even though they nearly knocked her over when they raced by her, it was a small memory she would cherish, to see them so happy. She knew this had been a constant in the past few weeks but for some reason she couldn't help but want to hold onto it. Things weren't easy for them, she knew from the countless times that Zak has been waking up with horrid dreams, and she suspected Jade was having a similar problem even though she hasn't said much about it. It certainly did reassure Drew that the kids were leaning on each other and still trying to have fun. They would get to the bottom of this and make all the dreams stop, Drew silently promised herself they would. For Zak and Jade's sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade: Hey guys! Me and Zak will be taking over the ending AN's from now on because otherwise someone -glares as Sailorlyoko4life- won't ever update if we don't help her.
> 
> Zak: Yup! It's about time we found her and tied... I mean 'convinced' her to start updating regularly. So we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are ready for supper because we sure are!
> 
> Jade: Yeah lets eat! *Starts to leave the room but shouts back* And remember to let us know your thoughts on the new events!
> 
> They leave and shut off the light, leaving a wide eyed and hungry Sailorlyoko4life tied up to a chair wondering if they will maybe bring her a plate of food.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think. I can't believe no one thought of this crossover before. What couples do you think I should make? Z/J, Toru/Fisk (that would be funny), Tarakudo/Jade, kur/Tarakudo, ect. Tell me if you think it's too shabby or anything. I know I was moving fast on the fighting parts and stuff, and I will probably go back and re-edit some things later, but I just want to get this out there now so people can see it. I will be continuing depending on the responses. R&R please, bye!
> 
> Re-edited this on June 22, 2014.


End file.
